


If you Wanna Bake a Pretty Cake

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Gamzee decides to make a special cake for Tavros.





	If you Wanna Bake a Pretty Cake

avros stared at the confectionary treat before him. It was smothered in frosting and drowned in sprinkles. Where had Gamzee even gotten all those sprinkles? “What is…what’s this for Gam?” He asked looking up to the man presenting the cake with a look of pride. 

Gamzee let out his trademark honking laugh. “Shit man, says right on the flat top part in those pretty little frosting letters.” Shifting the plate Gamzee used his now free hand to gesture to the spot.

Brown eyes squinted in skepticism as he looked again at the cake, trying to discern the words from the rest of the decorations. It was difficult to make out. The words were all smooshed together and hard to read and oh.

Oh!

“HaPpY fIrSt TiMe We TaLkEd AnNiVeRsArY bRo :o)” was spelled out in purple and orange frosting.

Tavros’ eyes met Gamzee’s and if the clown were to grin any wider his face would be sure to split. “How did you even remember that?” He asked, still trying to comprehend what was going on. 

Gamzee shrugged, his smile reverting back to its usual lazy state. “Dunno man, just, kinda do I guess.” He muttered, internal panic beginning to set in. He was always a little worried about scaring the timid boy away. It’d taken several years of asking before the Latino agreed to try out a romantic relationship. Of course this being his first one Gamzee had no idea what would be considered acceptable and what was weird.

He set the cake on the table, keeping the smile as he went. “Sorry man didn’t mean to get all sorts of creepy or whatever it’s no big deal I mean i’s chill we can just forget about it or wh-”

Tavros took a fist full of Gamzee’s shirt and pulled their mouths together, effectively stopping the word vomit being spewed from the other boy. “Shut up, I’m not upset even a little this is just…wow I’m really touched you remember something like that. And fuck forgetting about anything, I wanna eat our anniversary cake.”

Gamzee blinked once. Twice. Cue dopey grin. “Aw shit brother you really up and mean that? Like it’s all cool and shit?”

Tavros rolled his eyes. “Why wouldn’t it be cool? You remembering something like that is…it’s really impressive and I’m just, I’m really flattered and don’t really know what to say because I never thought I’d mean that much to anyone. To know the date of the first time we talked that’s…” He paused, the corners of his lips pulling into a smile. “A miracle.”

Mouths found one another again and arms pulled bodies flush together. Fingers entwined with hair and slipped into back pockets while tongues explored. Soon however they separated to recapture air into their lungs. Tavros rested his forehead against Gamzee’s, breathing re-regulating itself.

“So,” He panted out. “What kind of cake did you make anyway?”

“Gunna have to guess mother fucker.” Gamzee responded with a smirk, making sure to keep their closeness.

“You’re a dork.” Tavros whispered, grinning. “Let go so I can eat this already.”

The curly haired boy gave his lover another peck on the lips before releasing him. “Fine I see how it is, bro gets a sweet little dessert and he leaves his main homie behind.”

Tavros rolled his eyes again fetching plates and silverware from the cupboards. “Anything you say bro.” He set the dishes down and looked back to his boyfriend. “Happy anniversary and thanks for the cake…I love you, Gamzee.”

Lanky arms wrapped around Tavros’ waist and a thin nose buried itself in his mohawk. “I love you too Tavvy-babe.”


End file.
